club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pook Norris Aids-Venture
Pook Norris Aids-Venture (also called as "PNAV") is a TV show created by Jenk Harr and Leyum Pokôul that is aired on Venture Channel, on June 2011. The show follows Pook Norris, a young Pukie claiming to be the very incarnation of Chuck Norris but gets into trouble! The series has only 2 seasons, with a total of 21 episodes, 8 special episodes and 2 movies by far! On November 2013, a third season being announced on the Pook Norris Aids-Venture Official Site forum, bringing joy to all fans. Season 1 List of Episodes # And His Name Is Pook Norris!: The very first episode of the series (not the first in term of chronological release since the pilot and Jenk's previous work are much more older). It shows Pook going to kindergarten, his least favorite thing to go (Pook claims it's lame and a "zero-fun zone", although he never went to see what it looks like), his mumu insist to go explore this place and make newfound friends! Pook despises this and begins to scream at her mother that he is the very incarnation of Chuck Norris! He gets some slaps on the rear and goes to kindergarten, mumbling angry words. After his mumu deported him to the kindergarten, it didn't took long for Pook causing huge ruckus on other pookies, the teacher had to warn him many times, punishing him the later. Lunch time, he then meet 2 other little retarded toddlers like him: Jason and Aki-No. Those are the only 2 pookies who didn't hate or being afraid of Norris' angry tantrums. Pook Norris saw them as worms and tried to ignore. Little did he know those 2 idiots will be his future companions... # Pook's New Friends!: # And The Aid-Ventures Has Begun!: # The Grossery Store: # How To Be Pooks Norris! Chapter I: This special short episode shows how Pook Norris set up his plans from future pranks and how he will construct his traps with showing little to the public. Today Norris shows how he will prepare a "special cake" for his lovely teacher! # Is This... Poo?!: Another Aid-Venture today with Norris and his idiotic friends, this time they will do a prank on the teacher: making a cake made of... POO! Yes that is right, Norris claims to have a good plan on how this prank will succeed: they need to make the "Poop Cake", bringing some good odors to mask the stinky odor and adding some sugar, also coloring the cake into a more happy cake. Jason decided to bring a list of ingredients, the next day he already brought it very fast! But the ingredient list Jason brought wasn't enough and Aki decided to add more to the list, with Norris choosing the tools to help to make the cake. The real question is: where will they find the poop? This wasn't easy since neither of them want to shit in the cake bowl. And also not even the 3 of them won't suffice to make a large poop cake. So where they will get the sufficient quantity??? # Is This... Poo?! (Part 2): But suddenly, Aki knew a place where the Puffle Dogs go shit near some bushes and trees at the park next to the next district, so the retarded gang decided to go at the place and it wasn't easy as they thought: Aki got bite on his shoulders and feet, Norris has been humped by Puffle Dogs and Jason has fell into Puffle Dog shits. They manage to get all the quantity of poop they needed and flee from the scene. At night, they made the disgusting cake, with a massive quantity of perfumes (hiding the stinky odor) and colors (hiding the ugly appearance). It looked terrible but also look tasty at the end. When the day come, the gang manage to infiltrate early in the kindergarten via a secret passage from the back of the school (the kindergarten is inside the school). As they come to the door of the kindergarten, it was LOCKED! The only way to get the keys if by asking the janitor of the school, who works very 25/24 hours. However, there is big chances the janitor will refuse since the gang are well known for causing trouble, making food fights and bad pranks (the janitor is ALWAYS the one who cleans up all the mess). But they have to try to convince the old man by any means. Immediately, the trio of retards went in the gym room silently, going up to the upstairs levels and came face to face with the janitor! But the cleaning old man was sleeping and the keys for the kindergarten room were hanging, however it was not an easy task to get the keys as they almost woke up the janitor multiple times. They succeeded and went back to the kindergarten room, took 10 minutes to get the right keys since there is over "a hundred keys" accorded to Jason. As they enter in the room, they set up the cake but Aki had the idea to make a lovely letter, so they went to get some nice paper, pink pencils and they wrote the letter. And they went back to their homes. Turns out every toddlers in the kindergarten had a day off, the teacher is diagnosed from illness after discovering the cake was full of shit and diseases. The trio jumped happily from success and joy, with big laugh! But little they knew someone watched the whole situation, from above a tree, lurking in the darkness. A foe will appear soon... # Warstache: # A Challenger Appears!: In this episode, Pook Norris has to face someone of his caliber: enter the kindergarten's toughest pookie: Jonathan Senà. As the name suggest, Jonathan is a fanatic of John Cena and he will never stop poking at Norris on how old and shitty are Chuck Norris Facts jokes. # How To Be Pooks Norris! Chapter II: # Paige Is A Thottie!: When the infamous Pook Norris meets a little stupid thot Pookie named Paige J. Adel, things are going sure downhill! Season 2 List of Episodes # It's A Good Thing To Eat Sugar!!! # Sure You Can!: # # # # How To Be Like Pook Norris! Part III: # Aly, The Drama Queen!: # I Sure You Can't Do It!: # How To be Like Pook Norris! Part IV: # What's Wrong Ya P00$1!: Characters Main Characters Pook Norris: The main "hero" of the show, "world's most retarded pookie" accorded to others. Since the age of 3, Pook Norris was a fanatic lover of Chuck Norris, due to the infamous meme "Chuck Norris Facts" and kept going to scream the jokes out loud to show his total devotion to other people, much to annoy them. A big troll, from everyone's perspective. But not to his friends Jason and Aki-No. Jason: The tallest of the trio, also the strongest in term of physical strength but has zero brain inside his thick skull. The perfect embodiment of a "brainless brute". Knew Aki since they were younger back in their baby stage of retardness. Jason was diagnosed with the Deep Down Syndrome which is why he act weird. Aki-No: A Japanese penguin, coming from the Southern region of Club Penguin Island. Enemies Ju-Ju Sima: A fanatic of Jojo Siwa, can be said as her "reincarnation". Her true name is Julian Julie Simons but often nicknamed as "JuJu", "Ju" or "Ju-Ju". Due to her Hebrew bloodline lineage, she is called a lot as a stinky jew, even going to be officially nicknamed as "Jew-Jew/JewJew". Aly: A total rich bitch who likes quality over quantity. She claims her real name is Alyssandra Alexandro Majorus Maxus Belivo Ebar Stanley Georgia Jr. The 4th. But no proof has been provided.